


The End, The After

by katharosxg



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharosxg/pseuds/katharosxg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a 21-year-old woman who is tired of saving the world, being a leader, and watching her friends die. Life may be about more than surviving, but when can she rest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End, The After

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very long time since I have written any fan fiction. While writing a Clexa multi-chapter story, this one popped in my mind while walking on a treadmill. It is dark at the beginning but does become lighter. It is a very short story. Give it a whirl and tell me what you think!

The End, The After

Part 1 – The End

 

They weren’t Grounders. They weren’t any kru they had met before. They were the Others. Apparently, saving her world is just one thing after the other for her. Only this time, it may be the end for Clarke Griffin.

If it were possible, Clarke would escape, find her Mom and just stop. Stop saving everyone, stop being the leader over and over again. At 21, she had lived a lifetime. Her blue eyes had dulled. He blonde hair hung heavy as if to weigh her down more than life itself. Last time she saw her friends, those of the 100, the count was down to a handful.

Her dear friend Bellamy was losing his battle with Monty’s moonshine. His ability to lead was gone after Octavia had died. She had made it back to Arkadia a year after killing Pike. Her eyes had searched for her brother and both a cried on her return. While away, she learned to forgive her brother and trust him again. When the Others showed up, Octavia had taken a scouting party that included Bellamy and Indra to get answers.

Unfortunately, both Blakes had been captured. In front of Bellamy, Octavia was tortured and killed. A day later, Indra returned with reinforcements. Bellamy was saved and he carried his sister’s body the entire way back home. He was a broken man without his little sister. When she was gone before, he had hope. His hope had died when Octavia died. His only friend was the moonshine Monty made. His glassy brown eyes stared into the distance. Occasionally, he laughed at whatever only he could see. Sometimes a tear would run down his cheek and he would cry out for his sister. Eventually, people ignored him.

Jasper went for a walk one day and never came back. Monty, Harper, Miller and Brian searched for days to no avail. They still hope to see him walk back into camp and hear about his travels.

Monty and Harper and a baby girl. They named her Raven. It was nice to have a Raven back in Arkadia.  Raven Reyes had been gone for six months when little Raven was born. She had become a paraplegic. Then she got sick. Abby and Clarke stayed with her in her final days. Raven knew death was near. She held both Griffin women’s hands. Clarke told her she still would still pick her first. Raven smiled. You couldn’t hear her, but Clarke read her lips. “I’m awesome.”

Clarke had so much loss in her life. Having been captured by the Others and held in a room did not bother her. Her first instinct was to escape. She was beaten for her efforts. Ribs had been broken, a concussion and she was pretty sure she had internal bleeding. They never asked her questions. They fed her twice a day. Then it happened. Soldiers brought her in front of their leader. He asked questions about Arkadia and her people; she said nothing. Once more they beat her until she was unconscious. In the middle of the night, the Others had dumped her in front of the Arkadia gate.

When Clarke woke up, she saw her mother. Abby had watched over her for the two weeks she was in a coma. She had massive internal bleeding, a ruptured spleen, one kidney had shut down and was removed. Both legs and one arm were broken. The healing ribs were broken again. She told her Mother she was so very tired. Abby tried to remain strong. She wanted Clarke to live and be happy. Clarke had so little happiness in her life since her father had been floated.

Clarke’s temperature had spiked during the night. Abby was called in time to say a final good-bye to her daughter. The little girl she had sent to earth hoping against hope that she could survive. And survive she did. She lived, she loved, she was a leader of her people. Abby cried. It was her fault. She didn’t protect her daughter, her baby. She now had to live with the realization that she would never see her again. Her only hope was that there would be an afterlife where she could join with her again.

 

Part 2 – The After

 

Clarke opened her eyes. She felt no pain. She knew the City of Light had tall buildings and she was in a lush forest. Her clothing was a blue, long nightgown that draped well. It felt so very familiar. Clarke started walking without know why or where she was going.

“Clarke,” came a voice she had heard many times. Ahead she made out the forms of a man and a woman.

“Octavia? Lincoln?” Clarke ran to the pair. She hugged Octavia for many moments. Lincoln put his muscular arms around each woman.

“Where am I?”, she asked the pair.

“This is the afterlife, Clarke. You’re dead”, offered Octavia. “Nice outfit.”

“You guys are in Grounder outfits and I have a nightgown. Why?”

“It has something with how you see yourself here.,” added Lincoln. Clarke was at a loss for words.

“Just keep walking, You’ll see people who have been here awhile. It’s nice,” said Octavia. “I saw my Mom.”

“Think I’ll see my Dad?”

“I don’t know. You just have to travel the path. At the end of my path, I found Lincoln”

They all hugged again and Clarke went on her way.

Farther along the path, Clarke nearly jumped out of her skin when a small explosion went off. She heard giggling behind some trees.

“Raven Reyes,” Clarke yelled, “get out here now!”

It wasn’t Raven who came out first. “Hey Princess, it’s been awhile.”

“Finn?”

Raven and Finn came walking out from behind a tree. “You should have seen your face Griffin!” Both Finn and Raven were laughing.

“Oh my god, it is so good to see you both,” exclaimed Clarke. Her tears came flowing from her eyes.

“Come on, Princess, no crying,” a smiling Finn softly said.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t want you to suffer.”

“I know. You did what I wanted you to do.”

Clarke looked over to Raven, “I missed you so much. My Mom missed you even more.”

“Yeah, your Mom and I could have had a thing but it didn’t work out that way,” Raven continued to smirk.

“No Raven, don’t want to hear about it, even now!” Clarke laughed with her friends.

“OK, Griffin, keep walking your path. By the way, nice outfit,” a smirking Raven said.

“I don’t know why. Octavia said it’s how I see myself. You have your bomber jacket!”

“Sexy,” both Raven and Finn said while laughing.

Clarke shook her head and started walking down the path again.

After a while, Clark sat on a stump. She wasn’t tired, she just wanted to stop. It was good seeing her friends again. Part of her wanted to sketch. The thought made her smile. It had been quite some time since she took the time to even think about art. It was longer since she sketched anything or anyone. The forest was beautiful. She felt so light. This gown was light. “What is with this gown?”, Clarke continued to wonder.

Suddenly, Clarke heard her Dad calling. “Clarke. Where are you, kiddo?”

“Dad? Dad, I’m here!” Clarke started running toward her father’s voice.

“Clarke?”

Clarke finally saw her Dad. He was so big, so strong. She jumped into her father’s arms”

“I am so proud of you, Clarke. You were so strong. I loved you even though I couldn’t be with you.”

Clarke’s tears soaked Jake’s shirt. “I missed you, Dad, so much.”

“I know. You did so much good. You helped people. Without you, more people would have died. My only wish was that you could have been a kid longer.”

“Can I stay with you?”, asked Clarke. Her blues while bright and clear, shone with fresh tears.

“No honey, there is still more path that you need to walk. Your journey is not over.”

“Are you waiting for Mom?”

” Yes, I am. When she gets here, we will be together forever. We were meant to be.”

With that said, the father and daughter hugged one more time.

 

The path she was on appeared to be coming to an end. There was building. Was it a house? Clarke wasn’t sure. Was she supposed to enter? Her friends and her Dad didn’t talk about what she would find at the end of her path.

Clarke entered the building. Inside it was bright, but she could not find a light source. Up the stairs, she climbed to the second floor. On the landing, she was faced with one more door. While standing in front of it, she took a breath. She laughed to herself. Why did she take a breath when she was dead? Is this more for comfort, to not be afraid?

The blonde gently turned the handle on the door. As she looked inside, she gasped at the scene. Candles were everywhere. She had only seen this many candles in one place.

Was it possible? Clarke walked in, closing the door behind her. This was a room she could never forget. Only one person could possibly be here.

“Welcome, Clark, I have missed you. Yu gonplei ste odon.”

“Ai hod yu in, Leksa.”

“I love you too, Clarke.”

Lexa moved as if she were floating. Her nightgown so deep green it neared black, looked familiar to Clarke. When Clarke took Lexa’s left hand in her right, she flashed back to the time she changed the bandage on Lexa’s palm. Clarke remembered wearing the same blue nightwear that she had on now.

The pair moved into one another’s arms remembering the feelings they shared.

“I asked why I was in this outfit when Octavia wore her Grounder clothing and Raven wore her bomber jacket. They said it was how I saw myself. It’s so much more than that.”

Lexa brought Clarke over to the side of the bed so both could sit. “Tell me, Clarke.”

Hearing Lexa’s voice filled Clarke’s heart with warmth. “When we were in my bedchamber, looking at you, seeing you smile a smile meant only for me, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of our days together. I knew I was in love with you. I…I just wanted to wait for quiet. I wish we had so many more days.”

“We had a perfect night, Clarke. I, too, wished for more, but it was not meant to be. Now we are to spend eternity together because our love is true. Our souls are intertwined never to be apart again.

“When I saw what I was wearing, I remembered you said, ‘Maybe someday we won’t owe anything more to our people.’ The trappings of command were gone replaced by those that speak of my love for you.”

Wanheda and Heda then became for all eternity, Clarke and Lexa.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
